srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Stenbuck
"It's the runner, not the frame, that makes the difference." Years of active military service and the 'death' of Rei Ayanami have done a great deal towards making Leo Stenbuck the adult he was once so insistent he was. Originally from the space colony Antilia, in the Jupiter Sphere, Leo Stenbuck was pulled into the wars raging through the Earth Sphere when the Martian military BAHRAM attacked his home in order to reclaim two Orbital Frames that had been seized by the EFA. Although one, Anubis, was successfully captured, Leo ended up piloting the other, Jehuty, out of the colony, battling through hordes of BAHRAM forces and several veteran pilots, all without any prior experience. He successfully rendezvoused with EFA forces outside of the colony and immediately enlisted into the EFA as a pilot at the tender age of 14, only allowed thanks to his special circumstances. Since his arrival in the Earth Sphere in mid NCA 118, Leo has become a highly decorated combat pilot, and has been fast-tracked upwards through the ranks of the Federation military, in large part thanks to his close relationships with Paptimus Scirocco and a few more mysterious benefactors. Background Information Ever since Leo was born, no one has wanted him. The result of an accidental pregnancy by a young married couple, both of whom had immigrated to Antilia when they were young, Leo's formative years were much the same as anyone's. He did, however, spend much of his time with a babysitter, as both of his parents worked full-time; he only saw either of them a little each day, and he almost never saw them both at the same time. When Leo was 10, he and his parents had a rare family meal together... at which they broke the news that they were getting a divorce. After some half-hearted assurance that it was not his fault, they proceeded to have a loud and lengthy argument over his custody; not over who GOT to keep him, but over who had to. Leo's father lost, and his mother moved out; Leo never saw her again. The memory of the argument, and the concept that he was an unwanted burden, drove Leo to introversion, and he would spend much of the rest of his time on Antilia friendless and alone. The trend of being unwanted continued in his school and social lives. His lack of motivation and interest in school subjects, crowned by a lack of any real academic potential, led every teacher he had to give up on him and allow him to coast through school a C student. When he was 13, he finally fell in with a group of friends from school. Much to his chagrin, however, they only kept him around to bully and tease him. There was one exception, however; a girl named Celvice, the first person to show Leo genuine kindness, and they formed an awkward, tentative friendship In early NCA 118, Leo's life was thrown into chaos when BAHRAM attacked Antilia in search of the Orbital Frame Jehuty. After witnessing all of his friends except Celvice being crushed under a falling Phantoma LEV, Leo fled into a nearby warehouse, pursued by an unmanned Raptor Orbital Frame. In his attempts to hide, he literally fell into the cockpit of BAHRAM's target, Jehuty, and at the prodding of the Frame's onboard AI, A.D.A., and later the Co-Captain of the EFA Atlantis, Elena Weinberg, Leo piloted Jehuty in defense of Antilia and with the goal of crossing the station and boarding the Atlantis to flee. Despite having never so much as played a giant robot video game, Leo tore a path through the primarily unmanned BAHRAM forces, and even defeated several officers of BAHRAM flying manned Class C Frames. Along the way, he managed to save an impressive number of Antilian residents, including Celvice, despite being massively outnumbered. His path of victory stopped when he encountered, only minutes away from the Atlantis, Jehuty's sister frame Anubis, piloted by Colonel Nohman of BAHRAM. Despite being thoroughly beaten without so much as scratching the paint on Anubis, Leo managed to escape thanks to fire support from the Atlantis, and the Frame and ship escaped the pursuing BAHRAM forces and began their journey back to Earth, where they would arrive in early July, NCA 118. Personality Traits Talents & Abilities Relations Friendship * ADA: In Leo's eyes, ADA was the only person who was really there for him during the Antilia Raid. Although his friend Celvice was supportive, she wasn't much help, and Elena Weinberg and Rock Thunderheart didn't do much except yell 'DO IT FAGGOT' at him. ADA is immensely important to Leo in a way that he cannot really explain. * Rei Ayanami (Rei-2): Although he didn't, and still doesn't, realize it, Leo was initially attracted to Rei because of how much she reminded him of ADA. Eventually, thanks to Leo's persistence to use the girl as a sort of Surrogate ADA, they became a couple. As time went on, however, and Rei became more emotive, Leo fell in love with her on her own merits. Then Yazan Gable killed her. Then Leo brought her back to life. This is a good thing, but also a very complicated thing, because of * Latooni Subota: After something like a year of pussy-footing around - part of it because, you know, he had a girlfriend at the time - Leo has finally confessed his feelings for Latooni to her. She reciprocated, and the two are now a couple. Unfortunately, thanks to the aforementioned resurrection of Rei Ayanami, this has left Leo in the terrible spot of having two women he is in love with and having to pick between them... something he has yet to actually do. * Ralla Traln Triald: Ralla and Leo have worked together since May of NCA 119, and in that time, he developed sort of a crush on her. (If you can't tell, he sort of has a Type.) With an agonizing effort of will, however, he kept any romantic or sexual attraction towards her suppressed, thanks to her status as a Cyber-Newtype. For several months of their friendship, Ralla served as a sort of domestic to Leo, at his frequent request: she did his laundry, cleaned his room, occasionally cooked him meals, and eventually - again, at his request - even began eating dinner with him regularly. Ralla was one of the pilots handpicked by Leo to fill out the now-defunct GNX Team... and Tten, while he was on two weeks of involuntary psych leave, she went MIA after being shot down by Yazan Gable. Some time later, her foot washed up on the shore of a beach in Japan, and she was declared dead. Leo didn't handle it well, and he still isn't; he blames himself for Ralla's death. Or, rather, he would, if Ralla were actually dead; it was revealed to him recently that she is in fact alive and well, and, more distressingly, flying for Katharon. This revelation has stirred up his emotional beehive that he doesn't even know /what/ to feel anymore... save that he is slowly convincing himself that Katharon must have brainwashed her, much like they brainwashed Soma Peries. * Sarah Zabiarov: Leo met Sarah in the course of working with Paptimus Scirocco, and almost instantly developed a crush on her; arguably, she is the only such girl he has such feelings for for whom their origins cannot be traced back to ADA. In the aftermath of Rei's death, Leo - on the rebound, and still falling apart - expressed his feelings for Sarah to her. He didn't handle that very well, either, and was thoroughly rebuffed. * Paptimus Scirocco: Probably - but only probably - the first person on this list Leo doesn't want to have sex with, Paptimus is (almost in the literal sense) what Leo wants to be when he grows up. Spacism is an enormous issue to Leo, and his origins in the Jupiter Sphere mean that he was instantly won over by The Man from Jupiter. Leo is wholly committed to Paptimus; the man is, without a doubt, his #1 role model in life. * Masaki Andoh: Masaki is the Abed to Leo's Troy. He is the first male his age Leo has ever really gotten close to, and Leo has found it a tremendous relief to have someone he can talk about Guy Stuff with who he isn't afraid of looking stupid or lame in front of, like Paptimus, or * Isamu Dyson: Another one of Leo's primary role models. In Leo's eyes, Isamu is basically the coolest guy around; he envies and idolizes him for his attitude and proficiency with women, and often attempts to mimic both. Even when it works, it is rarely for the best. * Carris Nautilus: The first Cyber-Newtype Leo worked extensively with. Carris was Leo's introduction to just how fucked up the Cyber-Newtype program is, and his loyalty and support are a large part of the reason Leo does his best to make sure Cyber-Newtypes aren't mistreated, and to reach out to and humanize them. Trust * Soma Peries: Another of the pilots handpicked by Leo to be on the now-defunct GNX Team, a large part of Leo's relationship with Soma is influenced by her status as a Cyber-Newtype. Like most Cyber-Newtypes, Leo wants to protect her, and make her come into her humanity... which makes it extremely upsetting that she appears to have been /fucking brainwashed./ Or at least she was. Now she's dead, because apparently brainwashing her wasn't enough, and they had to kill her, too. Fuck you, Katharon. * Rei Ayanami (Rei-3): * Michael Trinity: Once he final GNX Team pilot, and the only one to accompany Leo to the Fraternity Unit, Michael Trinity has been placed under Leo's care while he plays out his term of 'community service' (forever) in the military. Despite the fact that he's a violent psychopath and murderer, Leo cannot help but look at him as a human being, thanks to spending so much time with him. Despite how unbalanced Michael is, Leo trusts him to be an excellent subordinate, for very good reasons. * Hogarth Hughes: Hogarth evokes a primal elder sibling reaction in Leo, and his relationship with the Iron Giant resonates with Leo due to its similarities with his own relationship with ADA. Leo is very concerned about Hogarth, who he sees as Just A Kid, getting hurt, and does his best to keep him out of combat. He fails. * Daisaku Kusama: Leo's feelings about Daisaku are identical to his feelings about Hogarth; he can't help but see Daisaku as a Little Brother figure, who needs to be protected, and he sees a lot of himself and ADA in Daisaku's relationship with Giant Robo. * Mister Bushido: Although he's recently come to really understand what made Graham Aker become Mister Bushido, Leo still worries about him, and is doing his best to push him and Lamia Loveless together in the hopes that having someone around who does more than just enable his samurai bullshit will be good for him. Leo greatly respects Mister Bushido's abilities as a pilot, and considers him a good friend and - in a very loose sense - a mentor. Affinity * Lamia Loveless: Although Leo and Lamia have had a handful of perfectly positive interactions, they are not terribly close... but Leo can't help but like her. I mean, have you seen her tits? * Seolla Schweitzer: Seolla and Leo have not interacted seriously more than a few times, but her status as Latooni's sister means he is obligated to like her... even though, honestly, he probably would even if she wasn't so close to Latooni. I mean, have you seen her tits? * Shine Hausen: Similarly to Seolla, Shine's closeness with Latooni earns her a free ride to friendliness from Leo. It helps that she's reached out to Leo several times, and on at least one occasion helped him avoid being shot to death. Leo thinks Shine is doing an excellent job as Ruler of All Known Space, especially in light of her age. And, I mean, have you seen... her... ... * Zechs Merquise: Zechs was Leo's first mentor figure upon his arrival in the Earth Sphere, teaching him such esoteric maneuvers as the Amuro Ray Delta Plunge, which Leo remains convinced to this day Zechs simply made up on the spot. During the events surrounding 30 Bunch during the Devil Gundam fiasco, Zechs gifted the golden revolver he used to kill Jamitov Heinman to Leo; it is, currently, one of his most treasured possessions. Recently, however, after his return to the Earth Federation after a brief period of demasking, Leo has become increasingly frustrated and angry with the Lightning Baron thanks to the man's coldness - and steadily increasing hostility - towards him. * Arado Balanga: Like Seolla and Shine, Arado gets a free bump thanks to his relationship with Latooni, even if he did once indirectly threaten to turn Leo's skull into an ashtray. Leo likes Arado alright even seperate of that, however; if nothing else, he respects his ability to own up to when he's fucked up, and resolve to not let it happen again. * Amuro Ray: Although initially distrustful of Amuro thanks to his perceived betrayal of the Federation - and the fact that he didn't deny the rumor that he was Leo's father, when it was at its strongest - repeated encounters with the White Devil have left a positive impression on Leo. Even though he isn't a hot chick with huge breasts, Leo can't help but like Amuro. * Chibodee Crockett: The third of Leo's primary role models, and technically his second mentor figure after Zechs. Leo sympathized greatly with Chibodee after the colony drop on Manhattan; eventually, in the interest of getting some exercise and learning to defend himself, Leo begged Chibodee to teach him how to box... which he did. Leo keeps up the exercise routine on his own, now; he hasn't even spoken to Chibodee in months, in large part thanks to being busy working, but despite some rocky patches in their relationship (all entirely from Leo's side), he still thinks of Chibodee as 'Coach.' * Joshua Shardul: Much like a rapidly increasing number of people on this list, Leo sympathizes with Joshua over the loss of his father, having lost his own during the Antilia Raid. Even though Josh is kind of-- okay, a pretty huge nerd, he's still an alright guy. He is the quintessential Token Gay Friend. * Shiro Amada: Leo's enda. They are bound by their space blood, and although they're not very close, Leo considers him a pal. He also constantly gives him shit for driving a Ground Gundam. /Constantly./ Ambivalence * Kyosuke Nanbu: Leo is pretty sure that Kyosuke is gay, and even more sure that he doesn't like him very much. He, himself, has no particular feelings about the man either way, despite having named him as the Deputy CAG of the Shirogane. * Lloyd Asplund: Another guy Leo is pretty sure is gay, this time thanks to Joshua Shardul. He is now trying to hook the two up, for Josh's sake. Leo has no particularly strong feelings about Lloyd either way, beyond that. * Tommy Drask: There was a period of time where Leo really, really did not like Tommy Drask, for various reasons. The reasons, nowadays, all seem terribly unimportant to him, and his feelings for Tommy have leveled out into 'eh.' * Johnny Domino: Leo is slowly coming to not hate Johnny Domino's guts, thanks to the fact that the Agent helped him do what he did to stop (and profit from) Third Impact... but that doesn't mean he likes him, yet, especially because one of the women he loves is currently gallavanting across the Earth Sphere in his Zoid with a vegetable Domino in the back. Needing someone to blame for the fact that Rei is on the run, Leo has chosen to blame Johnny. Caution * Fiona Gureden: She may have been cleared of suspicion as a DC or Katharon spy, but she's still obviously spacist. And a bitch. * Teletha Testarossa: Although she did him a solid once, Leo can't help but be cautious of Tessa... and, indeed, of Mithril as a whole, thanks to their hypocritical mission. * Excellen Browning: Although he only dimly recalls the events of the night in question, Leo is absolutely clear on one fact: Excellen is kind of a psycho, and a huge cocktease. Leo wants as little as possible to do with her. * Jung Freud: Like Excellen, save that Leo can /very distinctly/ recall the events of the night in question. An infuriating cocktease who Leo would rather not deal with, and the source of his dislike of Alex Dino. * Noriko Takaya: Any sort of social connection Leo felt with Noriko has been sort of damaged by that time she tackled and started choking him thanks to her assumption that he was physically abusing the clone of his dead girlfriend who is haunting and emotionally torturing him. * Johnny Domino: Leo has had almost exclusively negative interactions with Johnny, and has considered him to be kind of a douchebag ever since that time he hit him in the face with an energy bar. * Ribbons Almark: In the grander scheme of things, Leo sympathizes and supports with Ribbons's desire to help the human race, and greatly appreciates the man's (boy's?) gifts to him. On a more personal level, Ribbons's attempts to pressure Leo into continue taking the pills he once so desperately wanted are making him increasingly uncomfortable in light of recent revelations he's had about himself. * Huang Qin Shi: Although Leo respects Huang's abilities as a military commander, he's still angry at him for several things he said the last time they spoke... and still unconvinced he's not a NERV agent trying to get him to incriminate himself. * Ryoto Hikawa: Leo cannot even remember why he dislikes Ryoto so much... all he remembers is that he really, really does. Distrust * Healing Care: Healing is a little troll, and Leo usually bites at the bait. His impressions of her have only gone down since they first met and she tried to show him the vagina that - little does he know - she doesn't actually have. * Cagalli Yula Athha: Although he still cares about her enough to go out of his way to commit light treason to save her life, Leo absolutely does not trust Cagalli ever since she infiltrated the EFA as Freijya Trettan and he allowed it to happen, thinking she had come around after the destruction of the Orb Union... at least until she went AWOL with the Archangel. * Louise Halevy: After the basically horrifying events surrounding their falling out, and the revelation that Louise had apparently decided they were in a relationship without telling him, Leo cannot exactly bring himself to consider Louise even something resembling a friend anymore... in no small part because he's pretty sure she despises him. Despite that, however, he doesn't hate her; in fact, he's more worried about her now than ever. ... of course, that doesn't mean he trusts her not to act like a total psycho. * Asuka Langley Sohryu: Asuka basically threw herself at Leo; he thought that was pretty awesome, and proceeded to have a one-night stand with her. Then she revealed that she didn't do it because she liked him, like he thought, but to 'get back' at Rei for some slight or another. Leo didn't think that was awesome at all. * Daiyu Lin: Daiyu was part of Leo's shortlived Anti-Bask Om faction within the Titans, in its final days... an alliance that dissolved when Daiyu defected to the remnants of the Orb Union, the same group harboring the boy who once almost killed her in his lust to commit murder, Camille Bidan. Although Leo doesn't have the energy to hate her, he has no idea what she was thinking, and doesn't think he could ever trust her again. * Christina Sierra: What the fuck, she was a /spy?/ A fucking /spy?/ God /dammit!/ * Alex Dino: Leo's dislike of Alex Dino is entirely because Jung Freud had sex with Alex, and not with him. Although he doesn't realize it, Leo is threatened by Alex; he has forced him to look at the whole Coordinator thing in a way he has never had to before, and he is increasingly uncomfortable with the idea that he has to compete with people who are engineered to be perfect. * Shinji Ikari: Although on the surface Leo's dislike of Shinji is entirely because Shinji is kind of a little shit, it runs deeper than that: Leo is, to a degree, actually afraid of Shinji, because he's convinced the kid is a complete psychopath ever since he saw Evangelion Unit-01 attempt to eat an Arm Slave. * Sanger Zonvolt: Leo got off on the wrong foot with Sanger Zonvolt, and it's never really been corrected. Although most people seem to be okay with Sanger cutting innocent people in half while screaming about being The Sword that Cleaves EVil, Leo is pretty sure the guy is just a thug... but that doesn't mean he isn't forced to quietly admit to himself that his whole little recitation when he's cutting someone in half is pretty radical. * George de Sand: Leo has basically hated George de Sand ever since he was sucker punched by him during one of the 13th Gundam Fight Free-For-Alls. Nothing more, nothing less. * Roy Fokker: Ever since Roy Fokker got Rei Ayanami drunk and took her out in a Messer as part of his 'special training', Leo has hated him. For, he is sure, good reason. Contempt * Celestial Being: A bunch of hypocritical psychos. Leo once promised Louise Halevy that he'd destroy Celestial Being for her, and it wasn't just for her sake that he said it; their mission of 'war on war' disgusts him. * BAHRAM: BAHRAM destroyed most of Leo's home colony, killed most of the people he'd ever known, and drove him into the Divine Wars. Nothing more needs to be said than that. * Yazan Gable: The single person Leo most hates. Yazan tormented Leo, verbally and sometimes physically, almost constantly while he was still in the EFA... and then, in the process of defecting to the DC, he murdered his girlfriend just for shits and giggles. The presence of Yazan on a battlefield with Leo now turns the latter into a sadistic psychopath. He's also the first person Leo has ever decided, for sure, deserves to die. * Revive Revival: Revive Revival has basically made it his life's mission to make Leo Stenbuck's life miserable, and it is working. Revive's machinations have heaped a whole bunch of stress on Leo on top of everything else, and he's just smart enough to occasionally see them for what they are. * Camille Bidan: The source of the vast majority of Leo's conflicted feelings about Newtypes, ranging from contempt to jealousy. Those feelings have since - mostly - been resolved, but Leo still hates Camille for so many things; for touching his heart once, in the skies above Antarctica, for killing Bask Om in cold blood, the list goes on. He can't forgive Camille for using all of his power to do the things he does. * Nohman: BAHRAM did what they did to Leo's home at Nohman's orders, and that's enough reason for Leo to hate him, as far as he's concerned. Nohman - and Anubis - represent the head of the snake that is the organization. Nohman was a large source of conflict for Leo, in the past, as his morals struggled against his internal desire for revenge. Thankfully, the morals aren't much of an issue anymore. * Dingo Egret: Dingo 'kidnapped' ADA after Leo attempted to hide her for her own safety. After the two met, Leo begrudgingly allowed him to keep Jehuty to fight BAHRAM, under the condition that he not allow her to self-destruct at Aumaan. The deal fell apart when, during a three-way battle between the EFA, the DC, and the Orb Union, Leo learned that in the months since that agreement, Dingo hadn't gone after Nohman. His trust instantly shot, Leo began making dedicated attempts to reclaim Jehuty from Dingo... which culminated in shooting the man in the chest during a breakdown. Leo has since self-inflicted a bout of dissociative amnesia regarding the event; he doesn't remember it at all, and has thoroughly denied it even when presented with evidence. * Gendo Ikari: Bang. You're dead. Logs These are in IC chronological order. Sometimes, the date the scene was /on/ does not match up with the date the events therein actually occured on. They are labeled by OOC date, not IC date, because I hate you and myself. 2008-12-21 - Special Training Exercise, the Roy Fokker Way - Skull Squadron goes out on a training exercise with Acting Rear Admiral Rei Ayanami. Featuring an inspired Radio Guest Appearanced from Very Concerned Boyfriend Leo Stenbuck, leading directly into... 2009-01-03 - This Ain't No Game, This Is HANGAR HOOPS - The game. The legend. The legacy. 2009-01-?? - Quality Bonding Moment - Yazan Gable punishes Leo Stenbuck for disobeying his order to shoot down a distracted Camille Bidan. 2009-01-14 - Beer Wolf - The EFA discuss Christmas presents on the radio. 2009-02-23 - Munch's Make Believe Gundam Fight - Although make believe / it's still unfortunately / SRT canon - a haiku. 2009-04-28 - A Waste Of Time - Ignorance is bliss... but not for Leo Stenbuck or Allelujah Haptism. 2009-05-04 - Healing Care - Meet Healing Care. 2009-05-12 - He's The One They Call Dr. Feelgood - After having flattened most of a battlefield - friendlies included - with Wing Zero, Leo Stenbuck receives a visit from a 'doctor'. 2009-05-22 - Fields Of Hope - Well, I had to call the log /something./ 2009-09-27 - VI: Ramiel - Countdown to Third Impact: 12 2009-11-01 - VII: Israfel - Countdown to Third Impact: 11 2010-01-29 - The Neo-Terminator - Leo Stenbuck and Latooni Subota watch a movie. 2010-02-03 - Just Friends - Leo Stenbuck is tired of eating dinner alone. Ralla Traln Triald does whatever she's told. The solution is obvious. 2010-02-09 - Sexual Healing - Healing Care acts out. 2010-02-15 - Object Lessons - Leo Stenbuck, shaken by the death of Lamia Loveless, visits Soma Peries in the hospital. 2010-02-21 - Suck Under and Drown Slow - Betrayal. Death. Nothing short of a total war. 2010-02-22 - Cutscene: Brand New Day - Looking backward. Moving forward. Making choices. 2010-02-23 - Rebound - Leo Stenbuck's list of romantic options grows rapidly shorter. 2010-02-26 - Little White Lie - Leo Stenbuck tells Louise Halevy a little white lie. It's for her own good... really. 2010-02-27 - Nothing Is True Everything Is Permitted - The beginning of the beginning of the end. 2010-02-27 - Extensions Of Self - Ribbons Almark knows the way to a human's heart. 2010-03-01 - Downward Spiral - Madness begets madness. Lies beget lies. 2010-03-07 - The Men From Jupiter - Paptimus Scirocco has a heart-to-heart with his fav- with his second favorite protege. 2010-03-08 - Kill Gundam, Get Steak - Louise Halevy clumsily courts a rebounding Leo Stenbuck. 2010-03-09 - The First Seal - In which introductions are made. 2010-03-13 - Involuntary Leave - Leo Stenbuck is forced to take two weeks of leave after a psychotic episode mid-combat. There is an encounter while he awaits his train. 2010-03-18 - Under A Waterfall - Mister Bushido and Leo Stenbuck train under a waterfall and talk about depressing things. 2010-03-27 - The Second Seal - In which origins are discussed. 2010-03-28 - Detonation - The ultimate 'Welcome Back' present. 2010-03-29 - Shockwave - In the wake of Leo Stenbuck's metaphorical explosion about Ralla Traln Triald's literal one, Latooni Subota comes a-calling. 2010-03-29 - Fallout - Soma Peries, having come to her senses, regrets putting her CO in a chokehold. 2010-03-30 - Reconstruction - Apologies are made. 2010-03-31 - Gaycation II: Son of Gaycation - Guy Talk - Leo Stenbuck carefully avoids getting torn in half by Arado Balanga. 2010-04-01 - Gaycation II: Son of Gaycation - Refractory Period - Leo Stenbuck and Latooni Subota's Neo-Facebook relationship statuses remain unchanged. 2010-04-02 - Relapse - Louise Halevy, whipped into a frenzy by Revive Revival, flips her shit at Leo Stenbuck. 2010-04-03 - Extremely Small Particles - Huang Qin Shi seeks information from Gendo Ikari, but Leo Stenbuck ends up learning the most out of it. 2010-04-05 - Parallels - Leo Stenbuck and Excellen Browning now have something in common. 2010-04-05 - A Hypothetical Question - Soma Peries asks Leo Stenbuck a - surprise surprise - hypothetical question. 2010-04-06 - The Third Seal - In which endings are discussed. 2010-04-08 - He Who Fights With Monsters - Nietzsche is an asshole. 2010-04-09 - Even Smaller Particles - Huang Qin Shi approaches Leo Stenbuck about NERV. The two get along smashingly. 2010-04-11 - Leo Stenbuck IN 'Caged Heat' - Leo Stenbuck visits Lamia Loveless in super jail. (Later, Lamia Lovelees is asked to give the scene a snazzy title. She does.) 2010-04-12 - Getting Lucky - Latooni Subota and Leo Stenbuck exchange good luck charms. 2010-04-17 - Superior Toys - The GNX team disintegrates further. 2010-04-18 - Fata Morgana - Leo Stenbuck meets "Kristin Tsery." Which is totally not an alias. 2010-04-28 - One Of The Worst Times You'll Never Remember - Leo Stenbuck drinks too much. Excellen Browning makes the mistake of entering his field of view while he's drunk. 2010-04-22 - He's The One That Makes You Feel Alright - Leo Stenbuck and Ribbons Almark have a chat about a problem. 2010-04-23 - I've Just Made a Huge Mistake - Leo Stenbuck celebrates his dead girlfriend's memory by sleeping with her co-worker, because that's how it works. 2010-04-27 - Gay Bar - Leo Stenbuck and Joshua Shardul go to a gay bar. It remains to be seen if they have started a war. 2010-04-29 - The Fourth Seal - In which the future is discussed. 2010-05-05 - Psycho Crusher - Noriko Takaya Psycho Crushers Leo Stenbuck. 2010-05-08 - Peer Pressure - Louise Halevy wants Leo Stenbuck to go back on the pill. Yes, you read that right. No, the names aren't in the wrong order. 2010-05-10 - The Fifth Seal - In which the past is discussed. 2010-05-11 - Good Morning Surprise - Louise Halevy wakes up to the aftermath of the Fifth Seal. 2010-05-12 - Tender Loving Care - Healing Care acts out... /mark two./ 2010-05-14 - Conflicting Opinions - Latooni Subota and Leo Stenbuck have conflicting opinions on the importance of ess ee ecks. 2010-05-15 - Ave Maria - Surprise! 2010-05-16 - Touch Me I'm Sick - Leo Stenbuck finally finds someone he can relate to. Let's see how long that lasts. 2010-05-17 - Three's Company - Leo Stenbuck pretends to be gay so his landlord will let him rent an apartment with Louise Halevy and Soma Peries for roommates. -- wait, no, that's not-- 2010-05-24 - The Sixth Seal - In which things get out of hand. 2010-05-27 - Everything's Alright - Leo Stenbuck insists that everything's alright. 2010-05-29 - The Seventh Seal - In which a chess game reaches its conclusion. 2010-06-01 - Fumble - Leo Stenbuck's list of friends grows rapidly shorter. 2010-07-15 - Behind The Curtain - A tender father and son moment amidst the chaos of Third Impact. 2010-07-17 - Rebel One! Fight! - THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING Category: Zone of the Enders Category:A-LAWS